Ghoul
Ghoul is a demon in the series. History Demon of ancient Arabian folklore. The word "ghoul" is Arabic for "demon," referring to creatures who were believed to dwell in graveyards and abandoned places. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Spirit Race *Megami Tensei II: Spirit Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Ghost Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Haunt Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Ghost Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Ghost Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Haunt Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Death Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Death Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Oni Race *Devil Children White Book: Oni Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Haunt Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Demon Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Ghoul can be contracted in Ichigaya, the Old Tokyo Metro, and Shinjuku Babel's docks. It can appear in both bronze and silver level boss rooms of Old Ichigaya Camp. A Ghoul NPC tied to the To My Beloved quest chain can be encountered in a remote region of Ichigaya. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Three ghouls are fought in the as part of a multiple branch quest: "A Magical Remedy," "Magical Medicine" or "2 Magical Medicines." These demons must be defeated before Flynn can claim the remedy or euthanasia medicine from the hospital near Tsukiji. They can later be found as normal encounters in the Infernal Tokyo version of Kasumigaseki. Ghoul can teach Flynn the Energy Drain, Tetanus Cut and Damascus Claw skills through its Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Ghoul can be found in Ikebukuro. It can teach Nanashi the Frenzied Chomp, Tetanus Cut, Damascus Claw and Acid Breath through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Darkness, ailment and Physical skills. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Persona 4'' The first Persona of the Death Arcana. It can be be acquired through Shuffle Time in either Yukiko's Castle or Steamy Bathhouse. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1-2, 1 enemy |Skill= Energy Drain\Innate Tetanus Cut\Innate Damascus Claw\50 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''Card Summoner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Arabian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons